Doom: Genesis
by IodineX
Summary: The Marine, Blaze, is being chased by Kronos through the forsest of Wyoming. However, a greater challenege faces him before he can battle Kronos. A challenge that will take place both externally and internally.


DOOM: Genesis

The demon, Maledict glided through the air in search of Blaze. Blaze was running out of breath as he ran through the cold, dry, northern forest of Wyoming. The patchy fog and dim light didn't help his case much. Blaze ran, and ran, leaping over fallen trees. His heart felt like it was going to burst. His heavy assault rifle, which he now named Nadine, was held tight to him incase of any trouble he might face. Blaze looked up to see if Maledict was still above him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then he misplaced his footing and ran right off of an eight-foot drop. Blaze fell helplessly onto his back on the cold damp forest floor. The wind was knocked out of him as be laid there unconscious.

Three hours later his eyes opened. His lungs still hurt some from the trauma. He slowly arose and let his eyes focus again. Evening had fallen upon the sky. It was getting late, and the air was growing colder. The only warmth Blaze had was his thick BDU pants, his long-sleeved tactical shirt, and his armor vest. The later it got, the more dangerous the forest became. Blaze checked the battery level on his flashlight attachment that he snagged in the armory back at the base through the telescreen on his rifle. The screen read that the light was fully charged with 24 hours of usage. The screen also read that he had a full clip of 45 rounds. Blaze was not worried about ammunition. He had 5 extra clips around his belt. He also checked the dual barrel shotgun strapped to the side of his leg. On his other leg he remembered that he had a pouch full of shells for the shotgun. Blaze was ready to continue on.

Night befell the forest. Blaze pressed on southward. He ran, and ran, his breath steamed in the cold, dark air. Faint howls and screams of Hell demons echoed through the forest. They must have been emerging from the depths of Hell for a search and destroy mission against Blaze. As he was running a Baron demon appeared from out of nowhere and swung his giant clawed hand at Blaze. Blaze ducked, lost balance, and rolled on the ground. He quickly go up, raised his rifle up to sight, and flipped the bright flashlight on. The Baron strafed around a large tree. Blaze searched for the demon with his flashlight. He caught a glimpse of its arm, and then tracked the rest of its body with the light. The Baron appeared out from behind a tree. The light reflected off its eyes with a bright green glow that pierced through Blaze's soul with a sense of eeriness. Blaze quickly squeezed the trigger back and denied the beast right of attack. The Baron fell to the floor cold and dead. Something made Blaze feel very uncomfortable. He looked up and noticed red glowing eyes in the darkness around him. His flashlight and infrared scope was the only thing that gave him sight in the dark. Blaze raised the rifle up to his eye level. Imps poured out from the darkness. There were at least forty of them. Blaze shot single rounds into their heads. It was an effective method. One shot to the head seemed to lay the demons back down to Hell. The sound of his rifle fire pulsated through the crisp air. He was giving his position away for Maledict to find him, but he had to sleigh these Imps if he wanted to stay alive.

The downed helicopter lay smoldering and broken. The three soldiers and the pilot lay dead. It was a sad scene. Innocent lives lost during a simple rescue mission. The pilot's eyes opened with a right red, evil glow. Blood trickled from his mouth as he gave a slight groan. He unbuckled his safety belt and slowly stumbled out of the wreckage. The other three soldiers arose from the dead with red glowing eyes as well. The soldiers brandished their rifles in hand as the pilot removed a BFG from a secret weapon compartment inside the helicopter. The four of them were now ready to hunt down Blaze and kill him.

A giant fist from another Baron struck Blaze. He went down firing, and killing the demon. The strike was too powerful for Blaze's body to handle. The trauma killed him. The Baron, though now dead, killed Blaze with one blow. His lifeless body laid still on the cold forest floor. Blood ran out from under Blaze's body. His eyes seemed to be peacefully shut. His death happened so quickly. However, he could still feel his soul arise from his body. It was like an outer body experience. Blaze was now in a spirit realm. Shadowy figures surrounded him. In real time it was pitch black, but in this spirit realm it was very gray and foggy. Blaze looked down and noticed his body. "Shit, am I dead?" he asked himself.

The shadowy figures just stood there as if they were blankly staring at him. Just then a red portal opened up in front of Blaze. He slowly approached the portal with a cautious eye. He had no choice but to enter through it, as he did. Blaze was sucked into a portal to Hell, the last place he wanted to be.

Blaze hit the hot, rocky ground, hard. As he got up he peered around at what Hell was like. The sky was dark and red with giant rock structures that seemed to float in the air. Streams, and lakes of lava ran through out he rocky, canyon. Behind Blaze was the fallen helicopter. Guns and ammo surrounded it. This helicopter was only a self-image of the one that fell on earth. Blaze grabbed a dual barreled shotgun with ammo and a BFG with plenty of cells for it.

Blaze entered through a cave with ancient Hell structures on the walls. Old ruined pillars with inscriptions that looked like ancient Latin writing held up the cavern ceiling. Wall mounted torches lined the walls to light the way. Blaze was terrified of this place. Hell was so dark and so evil that he began to believe that there was a God. Blaze was raised in a poor Baptist family, but as he grew older and as hard times began to drill further into his family he strayed away from God. In his later high school years Blaze labeled himself atheistic because he hated God. Now it became somewhat apparent that God does exist, for Blaze's soul was wandering through Hell.

Blaze came upon what seemed to be a ruined satanic temple. As he approached the temple entrance shrill screams sounded and what looked like fiery, floating heads emerged from the lava pit in the center of the pathway. Screaming a horrible lost scream these Lost Souls rushed at Blaze. He held up the shotgun and blasted the faces back into a burning oblivion. Blaze was trembling with fear. Blaze turned towards the door, looking back occasionally to see if anymore Lost Souls were going to fly out of the pit.

As Blaze approached the enormous stone door he took note of the creepy looking demon head carved into it backed by a pentagram. The door slowly split open. The ground rumbled as the massive door displayed what was behind it to Blaze. A rocket shot out from the dark abyss beyond the door. Blaze had just leaped out of the way. The rocket crashed into the rocky wall on the other side of the pit and exploded. A large beast stomped its way toward Blaze. It was a Mancubus, a large and very fat creature with rocket launchers for arms. The demon gave a roar that sounded like a loud belch. Another rocket zipped out of its arm launcher. Blaze leaped backwards as the rocket exploded where he was. He stood firm to the ground with the BFG cradled in his arm. Be pulled the trigger and fired a powerful blue plasmatic wad at the Mancubus. The blast exploded all over the fat beast as the plasma ate through its blubbery flesh. When the smoke from the rocket blast cleared all that Blaze could see was a melted puddle of fat and flesh with two rocket launchers laying on the ground and a large skeletal structure among the mess. Blaze shouldered the BFG and took the shotgun back in hand. Blaze raised the shotgun back into his sight and entered through the ancient Hell temple.

Inside there were terrible screams of suffering souls. Cages with skeletons were hanging from the ceiling. There were crannies in the walls with human carcasses hanging by ropes. Some of the bodies were still twitching and convulsing. Blaze was terribly scared. He could not believe the darkness of this place. As Blaze approached a grand corridor a loud roar bellowed in his ears. Suddenly a large demon called a Hell Knight, which was similar to the Baron, only more hellish looking stomped out of a darkened corner. Blaze began firing and reloading the shotgun. The Hell Knight grunted with each blast to its body. After six rounds the demon fell to its knees. Blaze dropped the demon dead with a swift kick to its face.

As Blaze pressed on through the Hell ruins he shot down more Lost Souls, sleighed more Hell Knights, found a bunch more ammunition by a pile of dead bodies. Blaze wondered if many people had fought through Hell. Blaze had found a chain gun and carried the large weapon to his side. He neared a small maze of brick walls decorated with hanging skeletons and rotting corpses. As he veered a corner a Revenant demon greeted him with two rockets. Blaze ducked as the rockets exploded behind him. He leaped up with great force and wall jumped behind the Revenant. As the rocket wielding skeleton turned to face Blaze he was mowed down by the rounds emitted from the chain gun. The Revenant screamed aloud as it slowly died and rotted away. Blaze continued on through the turns and ended up at a small hole in a large wall. He climbed through the hole and peered around at a large platform in the middle of the hellish nothingness. He walked to the opposite end, weary of any surprises. Blaze stopped at the dead end, he turned around and looked up. His eyes grew wide. Maledict was perched up at the top of the ruins. The great dragon like demon opened its gapping mouth and bellowed a great roar that could be heard for miles. Blaze was trembling with fear so much that he collapsed to his knees. The BFG slid off of his shoulder and fell off of the platform into the forever. At that moment, for once in many years Blaze folded his hands and prayed. He prayed to God. "Great Lord, Merciful God, being here has made me realize that you are up there in Heaven watching me." Blaze began to sob with fear and remorse. "I have done horrible things in my life. I deserve to be here in Hell, but I ask you, Lord, I ask you to forgive me for all my iniquities. I want you in my life again. I believe in you and I want you to take me in your arms and protect me from this place. Please, forgive me for straying from you all of those years. I need you, Lord, I need you!" Blaze stopped praying and just shed his tears that burned away when they hit the ground.

With God's great compassion and love, he heard Blaze's cry from the abyss of Hell. Blaze was on the ground trembling with fear and crying. Just then a heavenly bright light nearly blinded Blaze. The light surrounded him on the ground. Maledict roared again and spit a large ball of fire at Blaze, but it was too late. Blaze was not there when the light went away. The fireball exploded on the ground and knocked off a chunk of rock that floated off into forever. The next thing Blaze knew he was in a beautiful paradise. He was in Heaven. An angel of God appeared before Blaze. Blaze was on his knees still. The angel reached out and wiped Blaze's tears from his face. He couldn't believe the purity of what he was seeing. It was so surreal to him. Then the angel spoke to Blaze. "Blain, God is watching over you. You let him back into your heart. He is very pleased with you. Even if you tell yourself that you are worthless to Him you are not. God loves you and cherishes you for who you are. You are his creation, you were made in his image." Blaze began to cry again because he was so happy to hear these words.

"God has a plan for you, Blain. He has mapped out your life, and has given you a specific purpose that you will follow. You have been forgiven of your sins because He sent Jesus to die for you on the cross. God will not let you fail if you keep your faith in Him. He will bless each and every one of your coming days. Keep your faith and you will be with Him one day. It is not your time now, Blain. You go and you finish the work that lies ahead of you. God will send to you a powerful object that will help you defeat the demon that Satan has created. It is called the Soul Cube. It contains the purity of Heaven. You will know when to use it. God will protect you. Just keep your faith."

The angelic voice seemed to fade away. Blaze's eyes opened. He was on the cold forest floor again, back in his body. However, the blood was gone. He was healed. Blaze felt re-energized. He picked up his rifle and continued his trek through the forest. The forest was dimly lit again now that morning had come. The cold fog filled the air. Blaze was now ready for anything. He had no fear; no doubt that God would let him down.

Blaze got about a mile through the woods from where he died before he came upon a large boulder planted in the ground. Just then the three zombie soldiers from the helicopter stepped out from behind the rock. The evil, dead, expressions on their faces had little effect on Blaze. They held their rifles up at him. Then the pilot appeared atop the large rock. It held a BFG in its arms pointed at Blaze. The zombie gave a gurgled laugh and pulled the trigger. Blaze jumped sideways firing his rifle at the zombie. The plasmatic blast took out a large tree. Blaze had hit the pilot zombie and watched it fall from the rock. When it landed it fired another round from the BFG that took out two of the soldier zombies. They melted like ice cream into puddles of molten flesh and bone. The third soldier zombie met its end under the fallen tree. The crushed corpse gave Blaze free ammo for his rifle. Blaze snatched the clip from the gun and clamped it to his belt. Blaze walked away from the scene, ready for what else was next.

Blaze came to the edge of the thick forest. A large grassy meadow greeted him. As Blaze began to step out into the plain he noticed the sky beginning to turn gray. A rough wind blew. Suddenly animals of the forest appeared from all around and stood around Blaze. He was amazed. Caribou, hares, deer, and various small rodents appeared before Blaze as if he was some sort of holy figure. He knew something was about to go down. Blaze held his rifle tight to him. All of a sudden the familiar roar of Maledict echoed through the valley. The figure of the creature flew out from beyond a large hill in the distance. Blaze ran back to grab the BFG. "I think I am going to need the Big Fucking Gun right about now!" He said to himself. Blaze found the pilot's dead body and took the massive weapon.

When he returned the animals had disappeared, but Maledict awaited him in the meadow. It fed upon one of the caribou, swallowing the carcass whole. Maledict snarled looked at Blaze with that giant skull like head. Blaze brought the BFG up to sight. Maledict inhaled and then exhaled a large stream of fire. Blaze rolled away from the blast and fired off a round from the BFG. The shot weakened Maledict. The fire from Maledict had now consumed a large area of grass. It quickly spread nearly enclosing the demon and the Marine. Blaze then remembered the Soul Cube. Blaze dropped the BFG and held up his hand toward the heavens. "God, send me the tool to complete my work!" Blaze exclaimed.

Suddenly a stone cube with inscriptions appeared floating above Blaze's hand. Gleaming silver blades that spun around it surrounded it. Then, Blaze directed the Soul Cube in the direction of the stumbling Maledict. The Cube shot out at the demon. It sheered off the left wing, and then the right wing. Blood spewed from the creature as it roared in pain. The Soul Cube zipped around to the front of the monster. Maledict met his demise when the Soul Cube drove itself into the mouth of the demon, ripping apart its insides. Maledict fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Blood rained from out of its mouth. Blaze fell to his knees and gave thanks to God. It was over; a new Genesis in Blaze's life had just begun. His slate was wiped clean.

A helicopter had been sent to pick him up. In the helicopter Blaze fell asleep. He finally found a light in his life. God was that light. God put Blaze through this challenge of doom to help Blaze realize that He existed, to help Blaze realize that God is almighty. Blazes slept soundly through the flight back to Cheyenne and eventually back home to L.A.


End file.
